I'm gonna be the guest on the Ellen Show!
by sperry426
Summary: Post PP Danny is the guest on the Ellen Show! First interview since Phantom Planet! READ AND REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


**I am just exploding with ideas! Goodness gracious what is going on?! Haha hope you guys like this one shot! I do not own any of the characters, but Allen, Hailey, and Chelsea!**

* * *

"Hey Tony. Guess what?" Ellen degenerous said sitting down in her chair.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I am so excited today." Ellen said.

"Oh really? Why?" Tony asked.

"Because we have a special guest today."

"Really? Who?" Tony asked.

"Danny Phantom/Fenton." Ellen said as the crowd cheered so loudly that Ellen put her hands over her ears. After the crowd calmed down, Ellen took her hands of her ears.

"Calm down ladies, he has a girlfriend!" Ellen said earning laughs.

"Everyone give it up for Danny Phantom!" Ellen said, standing up. "I made it" by DJ kahlife starte and Danny walked out as Fenton. Everyone stared cheering for Danny. Danny walked up to Ellen and gave her a hug.

"Hi!" Ellen said. But the crowd was still cheering so Danny couldn't hear her so well. Three minutes later the crowd was still cheering and Ellen was jut laughing at Danny as he looked very uncomfortable with all p the attention he was getting.

"OK calm down! How come I don't get that much attention?" Ellen joked. The audience laughed and sat down.

"So. Hi Danny." Ellen said.

"Hi Ellen." Danny said.

"So how was that greeting?" Ellen asked.

"It was great, thank you." Danny said to the crowd. The audience cheered again.

"Danny, this is my audience! Stop it! You cheer for me!" Ellen joked around again.

"I love you, Danny!" A girl exclaimed.

"You are allowed to only love me!" Ellen said. The audience laughed and sat down again.

"So how are you adjusting to the celebrity life?" Ellen asked Danny.

"I'm OK. You know, my Phantom side was already used to all the attention, but I could always change back to my Fenton side and no one would know who I was. Now, if I walk to the grocery store to get stuff for my mom, as Fenton, I'm mobbed my the paparazzi and fans."

"Yeah well, when you transform in front of the camera, and show who you really are, you're gonna be famous." Ellen said earning laughs from Danny an the audience.

"So what's your favorite part of being famous?"

"Uh, I don't really know. I guess people seeing that I'm good instead of the villain." Danny replied.

"Yeah. Because didn't the Guys in White, used to go after you trying to kidnap you?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah."

"And they don't bother you anymore?"

"Well, they don't try to annihilate me anymore."

"No?"

"No, they actually ask for my autograph now." Danny said.

"Is that good or bad?" Ellen asked.

"Well it's better than getting shot at." Danny said. The audience started to laugh.

"How'd you get your powers Danny? What happened?" Ellen asked.

"My parents were building a ghost portal in the basement, but it didn't work. So my friend told me to go in and check it out. I put on the suit, walked in, and pressed the on button in the portal. And that made me who I am today." Danny said.

"OK, so we all know you want to talk about your personal life, so," Ellen said sarcastically, position herself looking toward the audience, "go ahead." Ellen said waving her hand at him. The audience and Danny laughed. Tony's laugh was the best one though in that room. A picture on the big screen behind Danny and Ellen came up,in the picture, Danny and Sam and tucker were walking in he park. Danny and Sam were laughing at Tucker while holding hands, and Tucker was sowing of one of his customized shorts. The short was orange and it had black lettering. It said, "Tucker Foley. That's TF for Too Fine!"

"Who are they, Danny?" Ellen asked.

"Those are my two best friends." Danny replied.

"I can tell one of then is more than a friend." Ellen said, smiling. Danny's face turned red.

"That's my best friend Tucker, and my girlfriend, Sam." Danny replied with his burning red face. The audience started to laugh.

"How long have you all been friends? Ellen asked.

"Since we were in kindergarten." Danny replied.

"Really? Wow? That's a long time!" Ellen said.

"Yeah it is."

"So, do you love her?" Ellen asked smiling. The crowd laughed and Danny's face turned beet red.

"Next question please!" Danny said. The audience laughed more and so did Ellen.

"No, I want to know, and so does everyone else!" Ellen replied.

"I'm not gonna do a 'Tom Cruise,' Ellen." Danny said as the crowd laughed.

"Aw! Come on! Do you love her?" Ellen asked trying to get the answer out of him.

"Yes I do. I mean look at her," Danny said as he looked at the screen behind him and Ellen, he pointed at it and said,"she's so cute!" Danny said, his face turning even a brighter red. The audience cheered and awed at Danny. Ellen held her hands to her heart.

"Aw!" Ellen said.

"She's gonna hate my now that I called her,'cute.'" Danny said.

"It's better than running up and down the aisle, screaming that you love her!" Ellen said, and the audience laughed. "Don't worry Tom Cruise! We still love you!" Ellen said looking at the camera.

"Now that we got that out of the way. Lets talk about your ghost fights." Ellen said.

"Good." Danny said, happy about the change of subject. Ellen giggled at how uncomfortable Danny was.

"Do you get scared anymore? I mean you fight ghosts every single day? If I saw a ghost, I'd be running. And everyone knows I don't run! I dance! Tony, give me some music I can dance to!" Ellen said getting up from her seat and dragging Danny around, forcing him to dance. Ellen kept dancing as Danny tried to go back to his seat. Ellen grabbed Danny's hand, pulled him up the the stairs, made him face the aisle of people, grabbed his shoulders and guided him through the audience. After going through all the people, Danny loosened up and started to move his feet a little. Ellen then ran to her seat, Danny following her, and sat down.

"Ah. OK back to the question. Do you ever get scared anymore." Ellen said.

"Uh. No, no I don't think so. I mean the only thing I'm scared of is loosing Sam." Danny said. The audience again awed.

"So anything other than that, nothing?" Ellen asked. She was trying to distract Danny, as one of her staff walked up behind Danny, dressed as Vlad Plasmius

"No. I mean, I've dealt with my future self, fought every ghost in the ghost zone and deal with the paparazzi. You can't touch me." Danny said. The audience, Ellen, and tony laughed.

"Well I guess that's good." Ellen said.

"Yeah it is- ah!" Danny screamed and jumped as the fake Vlad Plasmius screamed in Danny's ear. Ellen and the audience laughed as Danny recovered.

"I should've known." Danny said, laughing.

"I know!" Ellen said laughing, hysterically.

"I had that coming. It's OK." Danny said smiling.

"This show wouldn't be complete if we didn't scare you! OK well Danny, we're gonna play a game today, with the audience." Ellen said.

"What game?" Danny asked.

"Know or Go Phantom edition!" Ellen said, and the audience cheered. Ellen picked up an index car and started reading the names on the card. "Chelsea Recxs? Allen Gaft? And Hailey Smith?" Ellen called out and Chelsea, Allen, and Hailey ran down the aisle and went up to Danny and Ellen. Danny and Ellen had already walked to the center of the stage where the audience members would play. Chelsea, Hailey, and Allen all hugged Danny and Ellen.

"After the commercial break we'll be playing Know or Go Phantom edition!" Ellen said to the camera.

* * *

"Welcome back! Chelsea, Allen, and Hailey are ready to Play Know or Go Phantom edition." Ellen said. She was standing behind a table that a professor at a college would use. She was holding cards that had question that was related to Danny. Danny stood next to Ellen, and the contestants were up on a big box like thing that was probably ten feet in the air.

"You guys ready?" Danny asked the contestants.

"Yeah! Lets do this!" They cried out.

"OK, Chelsea, you ready? Here we go. My best friends are, Portia and Tony, who are Danny's best friends?" Ellen asked.

"Sam Manson! And Tucker Foley!" Chelsea screamed. A ding was heard meaning that she got the question right.

"Allen, I love dancing, who is Danny's arch enemy?"

"Vlad Plasmuis!" Allen called out. _Ding! _

"Hailey, I love ice cream and fireworks, which is not a power of Danny's? Ice, ecto blasts? Or making fireworks for the fourth of July?"

"Fireworks!" Hailey screamed. _Ding!_

"I auditioned for this role last week but apparently I was 18 years late to the audition. What high school does Danny go to that has the same name as the movie?

"Uh. Um." Chelsea struggled to get the words out. Ellen put her finger over the button and Chelsea started to freak out.

"No no no! Wait! I know! Um! No! No no! Please don't!" Chelsea cried out to Ellen. Ellen put her finger on the button and she started to laugh.

"I have to do it Chelsea, if you don't know." Ellen said

"I do know it! I do know it!"

"I'm sorry!" Ellen said, cracking up. Danny was laughing too.

"No please don-ah!" Chelsea screamed. Ellen pushed the button making Chelsea fall through the hole in the box. Danny, Ellen, Allen, Hailey, and the audience all laughed.

"The answer was Casper. Next question, on SNL my character always said, "I'm Ellen" meaning me, what does Danny cry out when he transforms to his ghost mode?"

"I'm going ghost!" Allen said. _Ding!_

"How old was Danny when he got his ghost powers?"

"Fifteen!" Ellen and Danny made a face and Hailey tried to change her answer.

"No! No! Sixteen? Thirteen? Fourteen? Fourteen! Fourteen! Please count that! Please count that!" Hailey cried out. Ellen put her finger over the button.

"Hailey, I have to do it, or else I have to bring Chelsea back!" Ellen said. Ellen pushed the button and Hailey screamed and fell through the hole.

"OK Allen, if you get these three questions right, you get to spend a whole day with Danny."

"Whoo!" Allen cheered

"OK, you ready?"

"I'm ready Ellen!"

"Here we go! What was the first ghost Danny ever fought?"

"Lunch Lady!" _Ding!_

"What Holiday does Danny hate?"

"Halloween!? Thanksgiving!? Saint Patrick's day?! Danny help me out!" Allen asked Danny. Danny laughed even more. Ellen put her finger on the button, and Allen started freaking out even more.

"The answer was Christmas, Allen." Ellen said.

"Chris- Ah!" Allen screamed as he fell through the hole. Allen, Chelsea, and Hailey then came out of the box. They ran up to Danny and Ellen and stood next to them.

"Well, neither of you won the big prize, but you are not going empty handed. You guys will be taking home, Danny Phantom shirts, posters, and a new flat screen TV. The posters are singed by Danny himself!"

"Ah!" Hailey, Chelsea, and Allen, screamed as their prizes rolled out. The audience started cheering as Ellen started to end the show.

"I wanna thank, Danny Fenton, for joining me today. See ya tomorrow! Be kind to one another! Buh-bye!" Ellen said.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? REVIEW please!  
**


End file.
